1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a method for determining human type III, IV and VI collagen peptides, which is useful for easy diagnosis of hepatic diseases. More particularly, this invention relates to a method for quantitative determination of the human type III, IV and VI collagen peptides by way of enzyme immunoassay based on the so-called sandwich method (technique) wherein specific monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies to the human type III, IV and VI collagen peptides are used.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A radioimmunoassay for the measurement of the human type III procollagen N-terminal peptide in human blood using a polyclonal antibody was already reported, for example, in Rohde et al., Eur. J. Clin. Invest. 9, 451-459, (1979).
However, a method for the determination of the human type III, IV and VI collagens themselves in blood has not yet been known, chiefly for the reason that the structure of collagens is not so significantly different among animal species as to make it easy to produce an antibody for assay from other animals and that the solubility of collagens in blood is too poor to measure the concentration of collagens in blood. If human collagens per se in blood can be measured exactly, it will greatly contribute to convenient and easy diagnosis of hepatic diseases. Consequently, there is a great demand for developing a new method for effectively and precisely determining human collagen peptides in a simple manner, especially in the field of diagnosis of hepatic diseases.